


How The Master Chief Got His Geisha

by tkbenjamin



Category: Original - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Things change when Geisha Ryo Tamura sets foot on his new assignment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Ties That Bind Universe written by Keira Marcos.  
> Some of her characters are mentioned. I'm playing in her sandbox. I hope I've done it justice.

HOW THE MASTER CHIEF GOT A GEISHA

 

 

 

Ryo Tamura took a steadying breath and stepped onto the gangplank to board his first real assignment as a Lt. Commander. He knew this assignment had caused controversy all over the place, from his Masters at Lotus to the Navy it self. He was a Geisha and one of only a handful of male Geisha at that. His White Lotus tattoo stood out for everyone and his brother to see and not for the first time did he envy the De Sade Courtesans who could choose where to wear their mark. That didn't mean he was ashamed of himself, his dynamic, his training, house or Master but sometimes the Mark was all people saw and that rankled an annoyed him, God damn it. He was more than his tattoo and he proved that daily both in the field and in his personal life. The whispers he heard all around him as he stepped onto the ship proper let him know he'd be proving it here too. 

 

He looked around briefly to get his bearings. He grabbed the closest gaping Seaman. "Seaman, I need to report to the Captain," he snapped out. No use being nice, people would only get the idea that he was available for play, and he really wasn't in the mood right now. The Seaman blinked a couple of times before realizing he was blinking at a superior officer and stammered out "Yes Sir, follow me Sir," before he practically took off running. Ryo followed him with more dignity but kept up with him easily.

 

The Captain was in his office. The door was open and the Seaman rapped on it quickly before turning tail and leaving Ryo standing there. Ryo saw Captain Anderson look up and look at him carefully. He motioned Ryo inside and Ryo walked in to stand in front of the man’s desk. "At ease, Lt. I don't stand on too much formality on my boat. I don't have many requirements, just that everyone does their job. Everyone keeps their nose clean and stays out of trouble. I have letters here about you. One from my superiors threatening to Court Martial me if anything happens to you. One from your house threatening to castrate me if anything happens to you and a letter from a friend on another ship letting me know what happened when a Geisha served on his ship," Captain Anderson finished with a sigh, pointing at each letter inturn.

 

Ryo nodded, he knew this would happen. Everyone and his dog thought they had a say in how he ran his life. They didn't think he had a right to run it for himself. He looked at the letters, his eyes flashing from them to his new Captain. He didn't know what the man as thinking. The Captain looked him up and down. The look was assessing but not sexual. Ryo felt comfortable under his gaze. He felt like a Naval Lt. Comm. Getting assessed by a superior. It felt right.

 

"I don't often take advice from strangers and I sure as hell don't take threats from them, so the letters from my superiors can get filed under "What the fuck ever" and the one from Lotus can go under "Fuck you, my dick stays attached" the only letter I am taking seriously is from my friend because the man has a good head on his shoulders. 

 

“So Lt. Commander, what I'm saying is all I expect from you is that you do your job to the best of your ability, just like I expect from the rest of my people. I have no interest in your private time. Who you entertain, and if you entertain is up to you. I will make it known to my people that they are not to approach you for play, that means you'll have to approach them if you want to play. It won't necessarily work all the time though. If someone on this boat bothers you. You tell me or Master Chief Samuels. We are probably the only two men on this boat that can scare the hell out of my ragtag bunch. 

 

“These letters came for you, this is your quarters assignment. All officers get private quarters, anyone below the Master Chief has to share. Grab a Seaman from outside and have them show you where your Quarters are. You’re young and a marked Geisha so I don’t think things are going to be easy for you. Remember. you’re the Officer here and use it if you need to. Your place, your job, will currently be as an assistant to my XO. You report straight to him, he reports straight to me. You rose through the ranks fast and still look like a kid. Most people are going to question how you did that, because most of them won't have had access to your service file. 

 

“The XO, Master Chief and I have, we know you earned every promotion and medal through your blood, sweat, and bravery, and we’ll have your back,” the Captain finished and handed Ryo three envelopes.” 

 

“Thank you Sir, I believe I can look after myself, if I need to,” Ryo answered as he reached for them.

 

“I know you can Lt. Commander, and if I see a few extra men heading off to Medical I won’t think twice about it. You’re dismissed,” the Captain said and waved Ryo off before dropping his eyes to his desk and paperwork again.

Ryo snapped a salute, turned and left the office. He took a step out and looked around. He saw the same Seaman from before and quirked an eyebrow at him. The Seaman snapped a salute and walked over. “I got over myself,” he said ruefully. “I thought you might need a tour guide, Sir. Have you been given your assigned quarters?” the young man asked, he lifted a hand to his collar and pulled it down just enough to show his collar bone. Ryo saw the pale blue lilly tattooed there, marking the young man as a trained submissive from La Petite Mort. Ryo smiled at him and nodded. He pulled the sheet with the assignment out and waggled it. The other man grinned. “This way, Sir,” the Seaman said leading Ryo down the corridor. 

 

Ryo lengthened his pace to catch up with him. “Thank you for this. Being new on a ship can be disconcerting,” Ryo spoke quietly.

 

“It’s really not a problem. I’m technically off duty anyway. I know what it’s like to be new on this ship, at least I can keep my mark hidden though. Most of the time anyway.”

 

“Yeah,” Ryo remarked, irony in his voice as he rubbed his fingers over his white lotus blossom on his neck. “Sometimes I think Lotus can be too proud of us.” He glanced at his guide’s face as he heard him chuckle.

 

“They’ve got reason to be proud, Sir. If you don’t mind my saying so, you’re gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you. Lotus teaches us to always accept a compliment gracefully, but it’s still nice to hear it and know there are no strings attached,” Ryo told the young man beside him.

 

The proper way to do things had been drummed into Ryo at Lotus as a part of his Geisha training. Geisha were at near the tippy top of the Submissives Hierarchy, second only to a De Sade Courtesan or the Royal Red Petal Geisha, so he gently put his hand out, “Hey, I’m Ryo Tamara. Lt. Commander, Lotus Geisha.”

 

The Seaman took the hand offered shyly, “Hey, I’m Evan Carter, Seaman. I did 2 sessions at La Petite Mort. If you need anything as you settle, find me,” he said while shaking hands with Ryo. They let their hands drop and Evan ran one hand over his short blonde hair, messing it up. “This is you,” they had stopped in front of a cabin door. I’ll give you a chance to settle in then come get you for dinner in a couple of hours. Stow your stuff and get onto the ship's wifi system and make yourself comfortable. The Passwords and stuff are usually in the information packs the Captain gave you. I set up your quarters yesterday at the Captain’s request, since I apparently have a brain, and put a ship’s laptop in the first drawer in the desk. It’s ready to go. You have to share the Head and showers at the end of the hall, only the Captain gets his own bathroom. Okay, I’ll let you get settled and see you in a few,” Evan finished, opening the door and leading Ryo inside. 

 

“Thanks Evan, that would be great,” Ryo smiled at his fellow Submissive as he stepped over the threshold and back into the hallway. Evan gave him a sloppy salute which he turned into a friendly wave and whistled his way down the hall. Ryo chuckled and shook his head at the young man as he closed his door. Taking stock of his new quarters he set to getting his things squared away. He carefully placed his uniforms in the little closet and assorted clothes in the drawers. It didn’t take him long even as he re-folded everything before he put it all away. That was definitely a by product of his Geisha training because he was not a very neat person naturally. Once his quarters were done to his satisfaction he sat at his desk and pulled out the laptop issued to him and booted it up. He pulled out the letters the Captain had given him and placed them beside the laptop. Getting up again he went back to his bag and pulled out his tablet p.c. This was his personal p.c. He was usually issued a work laptop, depending on his position, but he always carried his own tablet for personal use. He opened the wifi connection tab and waited for it to scan. 

 

Ryo opened the thick letter pack labelled orders. It was a standard form letter from the Captain outlining his new job description, his immediate superiors etc. Reading lower he found the list of passwords or codes he’d need day to day. He found the wifi code and input it on his tablet. Reading the instructions on his letter he turned back to his laptop and logged on to the system and did what was required to square himself away there as well. At least he now had an idea of what was expected of him, thank god for online job descriptions. He set his morning alarm for the next day and went back to his letters.

 

He read the Captain’s letter carefully, then put it aside. Next he opened the letter with the Lotus House Seal. He snapped the wax seal and pulled out the sheet of expensive parchment. It was a letter from his Geisha Master. They usually kept in touch via email, so Ryo knew this letter was mainly for show. It was probably just another way to let the Captain know that Lotus had a long reach. 

 

They’d all heard about submissives being mistreated in all aspects of military or civilian life so whenever Lotus could show a little stick, they did. Master Hochin had penned him a little note, just keeping in touch and letting him know to expect the normal email from him later in the month. Master Hochin ended the letter with, “Be careful my little Geisha, the American Military is not the Royal Navy. The Royal Navy has an intrinsic respect for Geisha but the American Navy is a little of a wild card in that regards. They don’t have the best reputation in their treatment of our Geisha and Lotus is very unhappy about this. If anything happens, Lotus will start flaying people alive and we have made this known to them already.” Ryo snorted, now understanding his Captain’s attitude. If Lotus was shaking the stick in his direction, it was no wonder he had his back up. Sometimes he was unsure if having Lotus at his back was to his benefit or not, but there was no denying it made him feel safe.

 

He kept reading and felt his eyebrows hit his hairline. “Ryo, as my Geisha, you are my pride and joy and the heart of the man I am, for this reason I have asked someone I trust to offer you his social guardianship. His reach is as long as Lotus’, a formal Navy Admiral, he has a collared Geisha and has had for over 20 years, his own son and adopted daughter are both Geisha. As such he has intimate knowledge of what it takes to protect you. You should receive a letter from him soon to formally offer you his social guardianship. Should you accept this offer, Lotus will formally make him your Guardian with all rights pertaining to thereof. He will speak for Lotus and your welfare in all things as we would. He is closer to you than I, my Geisha, and I hope you will accept his protection. Where I can not protect you, he can. I have spoken with your mothers and they are well and agree with me that you should have as much protection as possible, the choice however is your own, remember no matter what, you are treasured by Lotus and by me.” he signed his letter as always with a flourish and his Master’s Mark. 

 

Ryo blinked, what the? He looked to the very bottom of the page and saw a very small P.S. with a tiny arrow. He flipped the page over and in his Master’s flowing writing read, “His name is Patrick Sheppard.” Ryo’s breath left him in a gush and he dropped his letter to the table. Patrick Sheppard...Patrick Sheppard...Patrick Sheppard. The two words kept repeating in his brain. The man was practically a legend at Lotus. A former Admiral. A billionaire. His Collared Geisha was beyond spoiled and completely adored, a happy love match. His youngest son was the first white male Geisha marked by Lotus and recently he became the adopted father to their Princess the Red Petal Geisha, Miko Kusanagi. The man was strong, dominant, viscous in the protection of those under his wings, his reach was loooong and he was offering Ryo his protection, maybe. Ryo swallowed hard and ran his hands over his face and hair, scrubbing at both. 

 

He took up the final letter and looked at it suspiciously. He didn’t know the handwriting. There were no identification marks on the envelope anywhere and the thing was thick. He opened it carefully and pulled out the expensive sheets of paper. Unfolding the packet, his breath caught in his throat as he started reading. 

 

‘Lt. Comm. Ryo Tamara, White Petal Geisha of Lotus.  
I’m Patrick Sheppard, and your Geisha Master and Lotus House have asked me to offer you my Social Guardianship and protection. After much discussion with my Collared Geisha Jonah, your Master and your mothers I would like to extend to you the offer of my protection without reservation. 

 

The forms are included in this packet. As is a brief description of me and my family, a very long letter from my Jonah and contact details for my Matthew and Miko. 

 

Please don’t be intimidated by my reputation, as my Jonah says, you are a Geisha and as such a target. Every submissive deserves protection, and a Geisha in the Military more so perhaps. I have had more than one Dom disciplined because they would not give Matthew his space or take his wishes seriously and am more than willing to do the same for you. 

 

This is of course only a Social Guardianship and only really as an added layer of protection for you, there would be no obligation from you for any sort of interaction with me whatsoever. Jonah will probably email you incessantly however, no matter your decision.

 

You are under no obligation to accept my offer and I suggest you speak with your mothers about it before making your decision. If you accept just fill in the paperwork and send it off to Lotus and we’ll take it from there. If you decide not to just let Master Hochin know and I will be contacted. Should you say no, but find at any time you need some help, just contact me or Jonah and I will help as much as I can. It will not be with as much authority as your Social Guardian, but apparently I can still be a scary bastard when I need to be.

 

Patrick Sheppard.’

 

Ryo blinked hard and released a huge sigh. He turned to his tablet and opened his email. He opened a new email to his mothers and wrote two words ‘Patrick Sheppard?’ and sent it off. Then he turned to the Lotus packet and flicked through it. Putting it down he started reading the letter from Jonah. By the time he’d finished that letter he felt far more relaxed about the whole thing. Jonah’s letter made him feel, like he had an older brother. Jonah had introduced himself, Patrick and given Ryo a run down of the rest of his family. Jonah obviously thought it would be a good idea for Ryo to accept the offer, leaving Ryo leaning to saying yes but still a little worried about it. Jonah had put an email address for Matthew Sheppard and one for Miko Kusanagi as Patrick Sheppard had written about them. He re-folded the letters again and placed them in the top drawer of his desk. Flicking his eyes to his tablet again he found an email from home.

 

He opened it and read the brief message,  
‘Your mother and I think it’s a good idea to accept the offer. He offers you a layer of protection you might need. We love you. Email soon. Your mum is still asleep. I’ll let her know you arrived at your new ship. Hope you feel well. We love you. Your sisters will be pissed if you don’t email them soon.  
XXXXX  
Ma.’

 

He smiled at the short message and opened a reply, his message was simple, ‘XXXXXXX, Ryo.’  
He copied it and sent it off to his older sisters as well.

 

He shut down his laptop and tablet and stretched in his chair. At the knock on his door he turned around and called a “Come in,” and waited to see who opened it. He smiled seeing it was Evan. 

 

The pretty sub leaned against the jamb without coming in “Ready for food?” he asked jauntily.

 

Ryo smiled at him and stood from the chair. He dusted off his hands while running his eyes over his new quarters seeing everything was in its place. “I can always eat,” he replied walking towards the young blonde. “Do I need to bring anything?”

 

Evan shook his head saying “Nah, we run a pretty casual mess around here. You just need to bring you. I’ll introduce you to some folks, my friends mainly so you know someone other than me. The Captain grabbed me before, it looks like I’m going to be your ‘Gofer.’ That’s going to be way cool man,” Evan exclaimed happily.

 

Ryo quirked an eyebrow at him, “Gofer? What the hell is a Gofer?” he questioned.

 

Evan all out giggled, “Gofer, you know. Go For this and Go For that. A ‘Gofer.’

 

“I think you mean an assistant,“ Ryo corrected smiling at the enthusiastic young man.

 

“Assistant, Gofer, same thing man. You need it, I get it.”

 

Ryo shook his head and chuckled. Having such a bright spark working with him would never be boring. 

 

Ryo took note of the corridors they were walking down as Evan lead him to the Mess. Turning one more corner and the smells of food he had been catching finally revealed themselves. He followed Evan to a table already occupied by five men. Evan walked over to one dark haired Adonis and tapped his shoulder. The sailor obligingly tipped his head back and Evan swooped in for a hungry kiss. Only after relinquishing the other man's lips did Evan make introductions all round. “Okay, I promised the LT some introductions. These are my friends, Steven Wilson and Brayden Kelly, James Arthur and Kyle Robinson, and this hunk here is Marshall Owens. This is Lt. Commander Ryo Tamura, technically he is my direct superior since, as of 20 minutes ago the Captain gave me my new orders. You Sir out rank all of us, but I figured it would be best to introduce you to some of the best people I know.”

 

“Thank you Evan. Gentlemen, I am very pleased to meet you. I get the feeling that the Captain runs a very relaxed ship. There doesn’t seem to be much segregation between the ranks,” Ryo said as he looked around him at men and women of all ranks sitting together and talking or laughing over their meal.

 

“You’re right Lt., Captain Anderson runs an informal ship. He says that if we all feel like family we’ll look after each other like family. Protect each other or pull each other up, whatever is needed. It seems to work pretty well. This ship has a pretty spotless record so far. Evan didn’t give you a very thorough introduction to us. Steve and Bray there are in a Social Contract as are James and Kyle and Ev and me. So don’t let any of our behavior shock you,” Owens finished and gave Evan’s ass a quick smack before pointing him to the food line. Evan skipped a couple of steps before motioning Ryo to follow him.

 

They returned minutes later with trays laden with food. Ryo waited for the other man to seat himself, then retook his seat. He loaded his fork carefully and took a bite. He scrunched his face up and considered spitting the stuff back onto his plate. He looked up at hearing giggles around him. 

 

Evan was looking at him giggling. “Yeah the food is pretty crap. The previous NCO retired last month, The Mess has been struggling ever since.” Evan shrugged and went back to his food.

 

Ryo swallowed carefully and loaded his fork again. With a grimace he took the forkful of food, chewed and swallowed. He methodically went through his food, mentally thinking “Rinse and Repeat” as he went through the unpalatable stuff on his plate. He kept an ear on his table mates and let his eyes roam over the room. 

 

The Mess was about half full of male and female sailors of all Dynamics. The atmosphere relaxed and cheerful. Ryo allowed himself to relax a little more. He turned back to his meal and took a hold of his soda. He took a drink carefully and placed the glass back on the table. His eyes flitted to the doorway and stopped still. In the doorway stood a man, Master Chief by his rank and uniform. Tall, tanned, muscular and with a buzz cut. The man had Ryo drooling already, and they hadn’t even met yet. Ryo put his fork down before he made a fool of himself and let his eyes follow the man as he made his way to the food line. He placed a few things on his tray then looked around. Ryo’s eyes locked with his in an instant. The man raised his brows a little then made his way over. Ryo swallowed and straightened up in his seat.

 

“This could get interesting,” he heard Evan say. He noticed Evan elbow Marshallll none too gently getting his attention immediately and pointing his chin toward the man heading their way. Marshallll waited till the Master Chief was standing at their table. “Master Chief, please join us. This is Lt. Commander Ryo Tamura. Lt. Commander this is Master Chief Samuels. Why don’t you join us Master Chief?”

 

Hunter looked back to Ryo, the question obvious in his eyes. Ryo inclined his head to the chair next to him and the Master Chief lay his tray on the table and sat in the chair Ryo indicated.

Conversations started back up around them but Ryo tuned them out. His entire attention was riveted on the man beside him. Ryo felt his heart hammering. His mouth watered and Gods his brain had shut down. If his Geisha Master ever found out he was reacting like this to a man he would start by spanking him and the lecture he would receive would leave his ears ringing for weeks. ‘You’re a God-Damned Geisha Tamura, get a fucking grip,’ Ryo yelled at himself in his own head.

 

“Have you started to settle in Lt.?” Master Chief Hunter asked Ryo, starting their own conversation among the others.

 

“Don’t really know yet Master Chief, I’ve only just really gotten on board. It might take me a while to settle in, but I’ve always wanted to spend some time with the U.S. Navy. When the opportunity came up I had to jump on it. What do you do on this ship Master Chief,” Ryo asked lifting his fork to his mouth again.

 

“I have the dubious pleasure of running the SEAL teams on this bucket. We’re in a different position that we have three separate teams. They tend to send us in when there’s some sort of cluster fuck that needs fixing. So I look after the three teams. Their training, maneuvers, discipline and even running the actual ops themselves. I hear you’re going to be helping the XO,” Hunter answered.

 

Ryo nodded, “Yes that’s what my new orders say. However my stomach might make me ask for a new assignment to running the catering facilities on this ship. This food is really crap,” he said grimacing at his plate.

 

Hunter laughed nodding “You should always do what makes you happy, Sir. And if that includes great food, we’re all rooting for you. I read your file when you transferred. I have to say, it was a very enjoyable read. Can you tell me how you took out five armed terrorists?” Hunter asked then grimaced at his own plate.

 

Ryo noticed the sudden hush around him. He was suddenly the center of attention. He put his fork down and looked around the table. “I had assumed it would be a matter of public record on ship?” The curious looks he received answered that for him. “Well alright then. My previous Commanding Officer was celebrating his twenty fifth anniversary with his collared Submissive, so they were renewing their commitment vows, so they decided to hold the celebration on board ship. I ran the catering facilities, I went into the British Navy as a qualified chef so it was obvious for me to take over. Anyway, the party is in full swing and I’m running round in my Chef’s Whites getting things done, making sure its all running smoothly. We had all of my CO's family there. His Sub and their kids, parents and in-laws, not to mention the Brass from the Admiralty. Then from one second to the next I start noticing Wait Staff that I don’t know. Most of the Wait Staff were enlisted from my own ship, but some were hired from a catering company. So I grabbed one and asked who he worked for, he told me he was from the caterers, they didn’t know that the catering company was owned by my moms, so I knew every staff member that had been sent over. So I got worried and started to look harder, then I started noticing things that worried me. Then when they started to congregate around my C.O’s children I knew something was wrong.

 

I got a message to my C.O and made my way toward the kids. I noticed if any Military got close then somehow they moved the kids further away, but no one else was noticing. No one ever notices staff so no one was worried about it. I used the same reasoning and did the same thing. I got close to them and stayed close. I just looked like another flustered chef. When they made their move and pulled out their guns, I was ready and made mine. A chef’s knife makes a very effective stopping tool. It’s really effective for slitting through wrist tendons, or throats even good for stabbing. I had the five around the kids down and bleeding out in the deck in seconds. Once the kids were secure, the Captain and the security team took care of the rest. For my actions I got a Commendation and the George Cross and a choice of any posting I wanted. I chose to spend some time in the U.S. Navy. And here I am,” Ryo finished, taking a sip from his soda again.

 

Evan was the first one to react “Way cool dude, way cool. Wait did you say you’re a chef and used to run your old ships’ catering? We need to get your assignment changed to take over ours. Master Chief, can you talk to the Captain about it?”

 

Hunter nodded slowly, ”If the Lt. Commander agrees to it then I’ll speak with the Captain tomorrow at our morning meeting.”

 

“If it wouldn’t ruin any of the Captain’s plans then thank you Master Chief.”

 

Ryo pushed the remainder of his food away. He couldn’t stomach another mouthful tonight. He saw two Seaman Apprentices making their way through the tables and removing the trays from those that had finished their meals. The Master Chief also pushed his tray away laughing. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready Owens,” he was saying as he started rolling up his sleeve. Ryo caught his breath as the Master’s tattoo was revealed. A fisherman’s net attached to Neptune's Trident, all inked in black and gold. Ryo caught his bottom lip in his teeth and stifled a groan. He’d never seen the Masters mark of Poseidon in the flesh. 

 

House Poseidon was a reclusive school based in California yet their training was always done in ships. They only trained Dominants, male or female and only 10 a year were accepted. Master Chief Thomas Hunter was definitely a rare breed of man, one of a very select few.

 

Ryo came back to himself and watched avidly as Hunter and Owens faced off in an arm wrestle battle. Within seconds their table was surrounded with people cheering for both men. Owens put up a valiant battle but Hunter slammed his arm down in quick time, his arm’s tendons and muscles putting on a show good enough to eat. 

 

Owens was soon replaced by another man, then another and another in a revolving door of candidates, each put down swiftly by a laughing Master Chief. It appeared no one kept any harsh feelings at the loss either. Ryo’s eyes moved over the scene but always returned to Hunter’s eyes. Those dark pools of chocolate Ryo knew he could drown in. Hunter had him confused and on edge and Ryo didn’t know what to do about it. If he wasn’t on ship he’d simply ask if he could attend the other man. Ask for company, maybe even arrange a good old fashioned date, but on board a ship they both served on that could be awkward. He’d also noticed how many of the other Subs tried to get his attention. He seemed to treat them well but kept them all at arm’s length. Maybe he was already seeing someone or had a Sub on shore. Ryo determinedly put his thoughts aside and went back to watching the micro gladiatorial contest.

 

Hunter eventually laughed and raised his hands. “I’m done for the night folks. Who wants to take my place?” he said rising from his chair. Another man quickly sat there and the contest started all over again. Ryo felt a little lost when the man had moved and taken his body heat away. He almost squeaked when a voice spoke just shy of his ear. “May I escort you somewhere tonight?” Hunter whispered holding a hand out in front of Ryo.

 

Ryo hid a small smile and took the offered hand letting the larger man help him rise. Standing they were almost of height, the Master Chief only had an inch or so on Ryo, but where Ryo was a lanky and trim Corvette the Master Chief was essentially a tank. Ryo felt positively tiny in comparison and somehow that made him feel very good.

 

Hunter walked Ryo over most of the ship, giving him an impromptu tour. They walked around chatting about nothing for over an hour before he lead the Geisha to his quarters. Ryo leaned back against his door and looked up into smiling chocolate eyes. “Thank you for the tour Master Chief. I doubt I’ll remember most of it but thanks for trying anyway.”

 

“Well maybe we can go for another walk tomorrow after dinner then,” Hunter suggested, he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets obviously trying not to crowd the Geisha against his own door. “I think I’d like that, Sir. A lot actually.”

 

“We’ll call it a date then shall we,” he smiled back.

 

Ryo couldn’t help himself. His hands needed to touch. He reached out and ran his fingers over the Doms belt buckle. “I really shouldn’t do this,” he whispered as he hooked his fingers behind the buckle and pulled the other man to him. He felt Hunter slip his leg between his own and lean into him. The solid weight of him pushing him further into his door. Hands came up to frame his face and still him before lips gently touched his own. A bare brush of lips. A gentle kiss that felt like a whisper of silk against his mouth. So gentle and sweet it was almost heartbreaking. A barely there kiss that was over far too soon.

 

“Tomorrow night my beautiful Geisha, after you’ve rested and settled in a little more, I am going to invite you to play. If you say yes I am going to wrap you in silk and make love to you like you should be made love to,” Hunter whispered into Ryo’s lips making the Geisha’s knees buckle. Hunter held him up with one hand while using the other to open Ryo’s door. He held him until Ryo was steady again on his feet. Then he slowly and carefully pushed Ryo into his quarters. Slowly closing the door between them. 

 

Ryo blinked slowly, well that had happened, he thought to himself. Walking over to his desk he dropped the odds and ends that always ended up in his pockets in the top drawer and began undressing. He humphed quietly. Hunter was a tease. One knee melting kiss that was barely a touch and the man had walked away. Gallantly, but still, walked away. A Geisha only slept alone by choice, so why the hell was Ryo climbing into his own bed alone when he’d been perfectly onboard with sharing it with the Master Chief. He rolled over and punched his pillow a couple of times and threw himself back down. 

 

He found it sweet though that Hunter wanted to take things slowly, frustrating but sweet. It wasn’t often he’d been left at his door when it was obvious he wouldn’t mind company. Hunter though was a different breed of Dom. His Master’s mark made that obvious and his behaviour earlier just emphasised it. Ryo closed his eyes, a smirk on his face and soon fell asleep.

 

 

CHAPTER 2

 

Ryo was in the Mess bright and early, enjoying a pretty good cup of coffee. He had some toast and scrambled eggs in front of him, at least you couldn’t muck those up. He took in his first mouthful and re-assessed his previous thought. Yep you could muck them up. However the eggs weren’t inedible so he persevered. Plates and people sat down around him on the benches. He looked up to see Evan and Marshallll from last night. Evan already had toast stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed audibly before speaking. “Morning Sir, good sleep? I was hoping to catch you here since I’m your assistant. Did you know what you’re up to today?”

 

Ryo nodded slowly, “Morning Evan, Marshalllll. Apparently I have a meeting with the XO in an hour to find out my schedule. Then we get to work, I guess.”

 

“Change of plans Tamura,” a voice he’d dreamt about said and an envelope was dropped in front of him as Hunter sat down on his other side. He had his own coffee and breakfast. Ryo opened the letter while the others started eating. He raised his brows as he read over it.

 

“Well Evan, it looks like you’re going to be my assistant in getting the galley squared away. As of 0900, I’m in charge of the Catering facilities on this ship. I’d better pull out my Chef’s Whites in case they need to be ironed.

 

Hunter pushed his empty plate away and stood up at the same time Ryo did. “I’ll walk you to your quarters, Sir?” he asked as they both grabbed their empty plates and cups.

 

Ryo nodded, “I’d appreciate that Master Chief.” They walked together to drop off the dirty dishes and left the Mess.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Hunter asked quietly. His voice almost a whisper in Ryo’s ear.

 

Ryo shivered in response, “Could have been better. Not a bad sleep, just a little lonely. You?”

 

Hunter laughed, “Worst night of my life. Felt like something was missing,” he replied.

 

“Well, you only have yourself to blame,” Ryo laughed back, looking at the Master Chief from under his lashes.

 

Hunter groaned and leant against Ryo’s door. “Good timing,” he muttered as he waited for Ryo to unlock it. He followed the Geisha in and pushed the door shut with one foot while reeling Ryo in with one hand. The other busily flipping the lock. 

 

“We’re on duty, we can’t hmph…” Ryo tried to explain when his lips were seized in a fierce kiss that had him panting in seconds. Hunter’s tongue already owned Ryo’s mouth. Making it Hunter’s private play ground. Hunter turned them around until Ryo felt his back hit the door and Hunter leaned into him. Pressing their bodies tightly together. Not even a scherag of air could get between them Hunter was pressing in so firmly.

 

All Ryo could do was wrap his arms around the broader man’s neck and pray it wouldn’t end any time soon. Even the little voice that said they had work to do had shut up and was moaning loudly in his brain. The traitor.

 

Hunter bit longingly at Ryo’s mouth once more and pulled away. His eyes back now and cheeks flushed, Ryo wanted to reel the man back in and devour him some more. Instead he let The Master Chief take one step back, then another. Visibly pulling himself together Ryo reached out and snagged his pillow off his bunk and threw it at the other man. Hunter caught it and looked at it, then at Ryo questioningly. “Don’t ever tease a Geisha, Master Chief. That’s the only warning you’ll get,” Ryo huffed and set about gathering his kit. A minute later he pushed Hunter out of his quarters as he changed into his appropriate chef's whites and placed his rank on his collar. He walked out of his quarters a different man.

 

Hunter stepped back and looked his companion up and down. “You look scarier in your Chef’s whites. Why?” he questioned.

 

Ryo chuckled mirthlessly. “The kitchen is cut-throat. We eat our own. If they catch one whiff of weakness they’ll walk all over me. Being a Geisha makes it hard enough, the Doms in the kitchen will automatically try to assert themselves and the Subs will automatically try to follow the Doms lead. It doesn’t matter that we’re in the Navy and our dynamics aren’t supposed to matter. They will. So they have to see a hard nosed, know it all bastard at first. They have to fear me just enough in the beginning so they can respect me later. They have to see a Head Chef before they see the Geisha. It’s going to be a delicate balance for right now. Just step back and watch. If you’re going to come in with me, I’d rather you stay back and let me deal with it. They have to respect and fear me, not the Dom that comes in with me. Okay?”

 

Hunter nodded slowly and just kept guiding Ryo through the maze of corridors and aircraft carrier the size of a small city was. Eventually they stopped at a door where Evan was standing fidgeting nervously. He quickly stood to attention as he saw them.

 

“You been in there yet ? What’s the general feeling?” Ryo asked his assistant.

 

Evan’s nervousness increased as his shoulders tensed further. “They were sent the new orders already. Most of your Sous Chefs are pissed at taking order from a Submissive. Their previous boss was a Dominant. The Doms on this ship don’t usually behave like this. I’m not sure why they're being stupid now,” he said then blushed as he looked at Master Chief Hunter.

 

Hunter laughed softly, “Don’t worry about it, kid. Doms can be very stupid at times. If there’s a problem that the Lt. Commander can’t deal with he’ll put the asshole on discipline and I’ll put him on my cross and deal with him. No muss no fuss.”

 

Ryo nodded to them both and squared his shoulders. Two breaths in and he pushed the double doors open and stepped into the domain he’d practically been born into.

 

Quiet fell around him instantly. No pots or pan noises. No taking. Instant hush. They a gruff voice suddenly called “Officer on deck,” but the insolence was clear. Ryo looked around making eye contact with everyone who dared look up. He cleared his throat. “I want my Sous Chefs front and center. Everyone else clear out. Come back in 15 minutes,” he spoke quietly, but the cold in his voice was clear. His timber was cold, mean and menacing and a small stampede followed his order as the majority of the kitchen staff left the galley. “You too Master Chief, Carter. My Sous Chefs and I are going to have a little chat.” Both men left after the others.

 

Fifteen minutes later on the dot Ryo poked his head out of the doors to see everyone still milling around whispering to each other. “Okay folks, get your asses back in here, we have work to do.” They flowed back to their stations. All eyes widened at seeing their Sous Chefs nursing split lips or blackening eyes. Hunter burst out laughing at seeing the Doms looking chagrined at a little in awe of their new boss. “Remind me never to piss you off Lt. Commander.”

 

“Oh that’s not me being pissed off. That’s me proving a point. When I get pissed off, terrorists die, I get promotions and medals and my choice of posts Master Chief,” Ryo said straightening his already straight jacket. 

 

“Carter, the Sous Chefs are gathering the recipes and menus they've been using, in the meantime, there’s a file of basic recipes and menus on this stick drive, called Basics One. I need it printed off and copies made for each section, make me six copies of it please,” Ryo told him handing over a bright red thumb drive. Evan took it and fled toward where Ryo assumed his office was. He’d find it later, right now he had a kitchen to tour.

 

His Sous Chefs met him at each of their own sections, quickly making introductions and discussing what equipment they had and foods prepared. He checked or tasted everything often asking for it to be thrown out if it didn’t meet his standards. The poor men on bin duties were suddenly run off their feet. 

 

In minutes Evan was weaving is way to him handing over a number of folders. When he opened them Ryo found it was his Basics Recipes and Menus. Evan had printed them and placed each sheet in it’s own protective sleeve in brightly colored plastic files. “Thank you Carter,” he told the other man and then whistled shrilly. Suddenly they were surrounded by Sous Chefs. “Gentlemen, these are the first testament in your new bible. These recipes are tried and tested and each recipe will feed 200. We will start from menu 1. Find your relevant section of the menu and its relevant recipes and start cooking. From now on we cook in batches of 200 serves and keep cooking fresh. All day, every day. Find me if you need me. Go!” he snapped handing each man his individual folder. Evan watched them scuttle and soon the sounds and smells of wonderful food filled the Galley.

 

***

 

Ryo sat at his desk and breathed deeply. He pulled the Lotus House writing pad and a gold tipped fountain pen from his desk and steeled himself. If he was writing to what amounted to House Royalty you pulled out the big guns. Proper stationary, proper pens and get yourself into the proper frame of mind.

 

Patrick Sheppard had offered Ryo a Social Guardianship, and that was a big deal. Ryo still didn’t know how to answer the offer. His Mothers and Pleasure Master all thought it was a good idea. Ryo however just felt pressure. The pressure of being under that protection was a comfort and a chain. Anything he did would reflect on the Sheppard name and the three Geisha already under Sheppard protection. He had three letters to write tonight and limited time to do it. Taking a deep breath he set fountain pen to paper and began the easiest one first.

 

Dear Matthew,  
I was surprised to hear from you, heck I was surprised to hear from all of you, but grateful. I’m currently on ship and finally serving in the US Navy. I have to say, it’s what I expected and then again nothing like I expected. I’m glad I chose to come here however. 

 

I enjoy my role. It wasn’t the one I was scheduled for but once I tasted what passed for food on this boat I demanded to take charge of the Mess. The crew has never eaten so well, or so they tell me. I believe I might be the most popular person on this ship. The Doms in the section had some issue with taking orders from a Sub, at least until I gave a few of them black eyes and bloody lips that was. It’s like they all forget I am a fully trained Naval Officer. I sure as hell didn’t earn my rank on my knees.

 

I haven’t decided whether or not to accept your father’s generous offer yet. Yours is the first letter I’m writing. His will be the last and by then I hope to have made my decision. 

 

I would really enjoy keeping in touch with you if at all possible. There aren’t many male Geisha and I don’t know any others that serve in the Navy, let alone the Forces. There are things you can understand that no other Geisha could.

 

Thank you for your letter.  
Hope to hear more from you.  
Sincerely Geisha Ryo Tamara.

 

Ryo signed the letter in a flourish, as only a Geisha could, sealed it in a proper envelope, addressed it and put it aside. He would email Matthew after this letter. One had to beca little formal in the beginning.

 

The next letter he wrote was to Patrick Sheppard’s beloved Geisha, Jonah.  
This one was slightly different. He kept the Navy out of this correspondence. Joshua didn’t need to know anything about the Navy or the ship. Instead he asked Jonah about the people they both knew at Lotus, about the Masters and Mistresses. This letter was purely a gossip session and Ryo loved it. He signed this letter the same as he had the previous one. Sitting back he read over it, sealed it in it’s envelope and addressed it and put it aside with the other one.

 

He took in a deep breath and started the final letter. His decision made he set to it quickly before he could re-think it yet again.

 

Dearest Patrick Sheppard,  
I am most thankful and grateful for your offer. It has taken me these weeks to think it through and come to a decision.

 

I would like to say thank you and yes I would be proud to accept your offer of Social Guardianship. I am unsure as to how the logistics of it would work, but I shall put my trust in Lotus and you to work it all out. I know you are a busy man and I will do my best to fit into your schedule.

 

As for my private life, since you will need to be kept apprised of it anyway, I have been dating a Dom on this ship. His name Thomas Hunter- Samuels. He’s the Master Chief on the ship and uns the Seal Teams we have with us. If you look him up, you’ll find a ton of Ribbons, Medals and Citations. 

 

He’s a Poseidon Dom, a Full Net and Trident marked Dom. I don’t know where it’s going but it’s early days yet. I don’t date often on ship, so this isn’t my usual method of operations. Having said that I am a Geisha and never planned on being a monk, so I have been known to have casual relationships with the personnel I serve with. This has never been a problem before. The European Navies are afraid of Lotus to an extreme extent. I understand that is not the same for the US Navy, however they are apparently terrified of you. 

 

I have written to both Matthew and Jonah. I haven’t told them I accepted the offer. Mainly because I hadn’t known myself I would accept until after I finished their letters. I keep in contact with my family, however I must say I did enjoy corresponding with two other Geisha. They both understand aspects of what I am that no one else can.

 

On that note I shall say thank you again.  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
Yours Sincerely  
Geisha Ryo Tamara.

 

Ryo signed his Lotus Geisha signature again and sealed the letter in it’s addressed envelope. He pulled out his wax seal set. The one a Geisha was given at their Marking. The stamp had his personal symbols for official correspondence. He’d hd very little reason to use it since he’d received it. These letters felt like they deserved it however. He melted some wax by using a candle flame and let it drip. A pool of royal blue wax on one envelope flap and set the stamp into it. He held it steady for a few seconds then lifted it off to see his mark on the parchment. He repeated the procedure on the other two and set them aside to drop in the mail bag for the mail run.

 

He jumped when a knock sounded a his door. He pushed away from the desk and opened the door to find Thomas waiting for him.

 

“Ready? The movie is starting in a few minutes,” he said, leaning on the door frame, his eyes raking Ryo from top to toe. His eyes narrowed and he pushed his way gently into the room. He pushed the door shut and cupped Ryo’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

Ryo walked into the other man and sighed when strong arms wrapped around him tightly. “Nothing Tom. I just finished writing to the Sheppard Clan. i said yes to the Social Guardian offer,” Ryo finished quickly. He felt Tom sigh into his hair and relax as he still held him tightly.

 

“I’m glad you said yes. The power of that man’s name alone is enough to make sure no one screws with you. And I like the idea of trying to impress the man to be allowed to date you,” Thomas told him. His voice holding a smile.

 

Ryo tilted his head up to look into smiling lips and eyes. “You want to impress someone?”

 

“Yep, and your Moms are too far away to try and impress properly, so trying to impress someone like him that has multiple Geisha in his family, well it’s intimidating as hell and a rush too. I want to be worthy of you, knowing he can kick my ass will keep me on my toes. Besides all that though, you’re going to need more protection than I can give you. You don’t belong to me. I can’t legally kick someone’s ass for messing with you,” Thomas finished, pushing his fingers through Ryo’s hair.

 

Ryo turned his head a little and gave Thomas’s palm tiny kisses until both were giggling and Thomas pulled him out of his room and down to the cinema.

 

“What’s the movie?” Ryo whispered when he was seated firmly ensconced under Hunter’s arm.

 

“A Steve Carell double. Get Smart and Evan Almighty,” Hunter whispered back. 

 

Ryo smiled a d dipped his band into the popcorn bucket they were sharing. “Great, I like both of those movies. Never underestimate the strength of the Sub,” he said before popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

 

“Only an idiot ever does,” Hunter agreed and pulled Ryo closer.

 

Ryo’s mail went out in the next post drop. Less than a week later he received email from Lotus that he was officially under the Social Guardianship of Patrick Sheppard. They would meet personally at a later date. The paperwork was done, signed, sealed and even electronically delivered. He had as much protection as he could have without a collar. The email he received from Jonah was all about welcoming him into a strange and long reaching family and the strange question of, “Do you play chess?”

 

 

 

CHAPTER 3

 

 

Ryo noticed Evan bite his lip and stay behind a group of men. His eyes however never left the group of Rangers crossing the deck, carrying their gear and being lead towards their cabins. As soon as they were below deck Ryo started as Evan snapped into action. One second he was standing there beside Ryo and the next he was practically running across the deck. Ryo chased after him, he noticed Marshall crossing the deck too. 

 

Evan skidded to a stop and snagged Master Chief Samuel’s sleeve. “We have a problem, Sir. I need to talk to you.” Ryo stopped beside the two. Evan’s face was pale and clearly worried. Owens had reached them by now and he quickly pulled Evan into his arms. The Master Chief looked over the group quickly, he nodded his head once, turned on his heel and lead them all to his office.

 

Samuel’s ushered them in and closed the door behind them. He walked behind his desk and sat down. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

 

Evan paced the small room, wringing his hands. His eyes flew to Marshall a few times, then set on Ryo and that seemed to make up his mind. He turned to the Master Chief and took in a deep breath. “One of those Rangers we picked up to ferry to their next assignment. He’s a problem. He shows no respect and ...and he was put on a ‘no go list’ about a year ago. About the time I boarded this ship actually.”

 

Both Doms looked confused, and Samuel’s quickly tapped on his keyboard. “Give me his name,” he snapped out.

 

“Joseph Bologna.”

 

A few more taps on his keyboard and he turned the screen around to them. “There is no Joseph Bologna on the No Go List, kid,” he said quietly.

 

“That’s because it’s not on the official list, I only put him on the Sub’s list.”

 

Ryo nodded and made a motion to the computer. Samuel’s pulled his hands back and gave Ryo enough room to use his keyboard. He input his code and within seconds had a page open. “This is our Heaven or Hell list. Most small environments have their own unofficial lists. Basically, Doms hit the list if they are either very, very good or very, very bad. Something like I’m going to Heaven or Not a Snowballs Chance in Hell. Both of you are on the Heaven List,” he finished with a sly smile. “Right, here’s Bologna. Right under the Hell List. I don’t have to tell you both that this list is for Subs Eyes Only, do I?” he warned looking both Doms in the eye.

 

They nodded solemnly. Marshall cleared his throat and pulled out a chair. He pointed a finger at Evan “Sit,” he ordered and Evan slumped into the chair.

 

“I met Bologna while I was waiting in port for this ship to dock to start my new assignment. He and his crew were on leave. We met in a cafe and I thought he was hot and built. He said all the right things and made all the right moves. That all changed once he got me tied up. He doesn’t respect safe words, does what he wants. By the end of the night I walked away with a broken arm. I almost made an official report but I was starting a new assignment on a new ship and didn’t want to make waves. So I put him on the HH list and left it at that. The doctors treated my arm and that was it,” Evan finished looking down at his hands. His left shoulder twitched occasionally.

 

Marshall pulled the chair around to face him and knelt in front of Evan. He swallowed hard, “Ev, did he...what else did he…?” he trailed off.

 

Evan ran a hand through Marshall's hair, “No Marsh, he didn’t rape me, just beat the crap out of me. I warned him that any penetration and there would be no where he could hide from my House. He didn’t like it but he took me seriously. He is going to be problem Sir. I know what he likes. He likes to run his mouth when he has you tied up. He likes a certain type. Beautiful, male, trained. The more trained the better. He’ll go after any beautiful, marked male Sub, and he doesn’t take no for an answer. Especially since he’s on the HH list, he’s not gonna find any play on this ship, so he’s going to get frustrated,” Evan cut his eyes to Ryo.

 

The Master Chief blew out a gust and leaned back in his chair, his eyes also on Ryo.  
They made Ryo nervous. “What, why are you looking at me? I’m not going anywhere near him.”

 

“Ryo, he might not give you a choice. Especially if he gets frustrated enough. How long are they going to be on board Sir?” Evan asked the Master Chief.

 

He turned to some paperwork on his desk. Running his finger down the page he finally said, “We’ve got them or at least two weeks. We’re dropping them at Pearl, but we’re not due there for another two weeks. They’re headed there for training and maneuvers. So Carter, what does this man respect.”

 

“Truly, not much. He has to respect rank obviously. He respects power, anyone that can kick his ass. And hopefully he has some respect for a collar, but I can’t vouch for that,” Evan said quietly. “Sir, there is no circumstance where I can’t see him going after the Lt. The Lt. here is going to be a prize he can’t refuse. And yes Ryo, I know you’re a fully trained Naval Officer, but this guy is a trained Ranger with a bad attitude and a hard on for pretty male subs, for him, no, or safe words aren’t an option. I wouldn’t have brought any of this up if I wasn’t worried. The whole thing is just embarrassing for me and not something I want to remember.”

 

“I’ll speak with the Captain about this Carter. Do you have any suggestions about how to deal with this?”

 

“There are only about three people on this ship that have a chance of keeping that guy in line. The Captain and XO obviously, cause they can destroy his career. Then next in line is you Master Chief. You can take him in a fight and he knows it, so he may toe the line if he feels like he’s stepping over your authority. I know this may sound far fetched but you Sir have a very strong reputation on and off this ship. You run the Seal teams and people know that. It’s also been noted that the Lt. is almost always in your company in your off hours,” Evan trailed off biting his lip.

 

Ryo didn’t like being talked around. He had questions and was going to ask them. “So, you think if Bologna thinks that Hunter and I are dating, that he’ll leave me alone?”

 

“Hell no. Dating won’t stop him. I don’t even think that a social contract, or Social Guardianship would stop him. Even considering who your Social Guardian is, it’s more motivation for him, and Sheppard isn’t here. By the time he can do anything about it, the damage will have been done. I’m sorry Ryo, this guy’s a nut case. I can’t believe the Shrinks haven’t picked up on it. The only thing that might make him think twice is a collar. If the Master Chief put his collar on you, Bologna might think twice,” Evan dropped that little bombshell and Ryo dropped his ass on the Master Chief’s desk in shock.

 

“Are you nuts? Collaring shouldn’t be about protection. It shouldn’t shouldn’t…”he sputtered to a stop feeling a large hand wrap warmly around the back of his neck.

 

“Collaring is often about protecting someone Ryo. When I place my collar around someone's neck I’m promising to protect them with everything I am. Thank you Carter for letting me know. Owens get Carter out of here. Take both of you off duty. If there’s a problem tell them I authorized it. Now get,” the Master Chief told them thoughtfully and watched them both as they saluted and left the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

 

Ryo stood carefully from the desk. His mind was reeling. He paced from one side of the room to the other and back, trying to get his words in cohesive order. “Does anyone believe I can look after myself? I took out five terrorists with only my chef’s knife. I may speak english like a ponce but I am a fully trained British Naval Officer. I can look after myself,” Ryo raved as he paced.

 

“We, I, know that Ryo. I also know that, that Ranger out there is a very well trained killing machine. I read the files on that whole team because I have to slot them into the training rotation while they are on board. While we have them, they are effectively my responsibility so I needed to know them well. Bologna's record is studded with kills, both using weapons and his bare hands. The man is a trained killer and twice your size. I could take him, but only because I have more experience with the SEALS.”

 

“Okay I concede. He can make me into chopped liver, that’s still not enough reason to suggest you collar me. That might make me safer, but it's not really fair on you is it. You shouldn’t collar someone just for that. A collar should have feelings behind it. A commitment, emotion, a need and want to forge your lives together. It’s too important to play with Thomas. That’s not a sacrifice I’m willing to let you make,” Ryo stood still for a second then turned for the door. His hand was on the knob when Hunter said his name. Ryo turned back, head tilted to the side waiting.

 

“Ryo, how long have we known each other?” Hunter asked him quietly.

 

Ryo blinked before answering “About six months.”

 

“And how long have we been playing together, seeing each other, in other words Ryo, how long have we been dating?”

 

“About six months,” Ryo chuckled. “I pretty much told you I wanted you to fuck me the day we met, and like a very good Dom you eventually took me back to your quarters, blindfolded me, wrapped me in silk and fucked my brains out.”

 

“Exactly. Now do you think I did any of that because I didn’t want to? Because I assure you, from second one of laying my eyes on you all I wanted to do was feel you beneath me all spread out and wanting me.”

 

Ryo didn’t know what to say, so he kept quiet and looked at his lover seriously. He saw Hunter nod as if to himself and stand. He walked around his desk. He stopped only a step away from Ryo their eyes never wavered from each others. “Come with me,” Hunter ordered and Ryo followed.

 

Minutes later Ryo followed Hunter into his quarters. The quarters where Ryo spent many of his off hours, usually tied loosely to the bed with swathes of sapphire or emerald silk having mind blowing sex. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought. Hunter have locked the door behind them and walked straight to his drawers. He opened the top one and pulled something out. When he turned back to Ryo, Ryo saw it was a slender, flat box. The kind collars were usually kept in. He determinedly locked his weakening knees. He had to be sure Hunter was doing this for the right reasons not because he had a hero complex.

 

Hunter walked to his bed and sat on it. “You know at Poseidon, all Doms who achieve the Full Net and Trident mark leave the house with a collar. A collar that's meant for the Sub we want to keep forever. Few Poseidon Doms really collar and fewer still use the House collar to do it. Mainly because it's a lot of responsibility and pressure. We can only offer that collar once. If the relationship fails we can’t offer it again. It's only a one time deal. So most of us carry it with us every where and dream of our perfect Sub to offer it to. I knew I wanted to see you wear it the day we met Ryo. I’ve been inlove with you from minute one and it would honour me greatly if you would wear the collar my House gifted me, and all of Poseidon honour above all else.”

Ryo didn’t register his own movements until he was kneeling in front if his Dom, between his spread knees and already bowing his neck. He felt Thomas place the golden collar around his neck with shaking hands and heard the lock snick shut. Hunter lifted Ryo chin to look up, and Ryo heard him gasp softly. Thomas used his fingers to wipe away the tears that were streaming down Ryo’s face. “Ryo, did I do something wrong?” Hunter asked. 

 

Ryo couldn’t find his voice to answer him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He rose from his knees and climbed straight into Hunter's lap. His mouth latched onto Hunter’s and he desperately poured all his feelings into the kiss. He wrapped his arms and legs around his Dom and held on with everything he had. His Dom didn’t let him go. He pulled them closer together, took control of the kiss and gently rolled them until Ryo was on his back and being blanketed by the larger man.

 

Ryo was fighting for breath when Hunter pulled away from him. He levered himself off the bed and walked determinedly to his desk. He took up the phone and dialed a few buttons, then waited. Ryo heard him control his breathing. “XO, it’s Master Chief Samuels. I need a conference with you and the Captain, ASAP. And I need you to take Lt. Tamura and myself off duty for now. Yes Sir, I did authorize the same for them just a little while ago. Yes Sir, it’s all connected. Thank you Sir. the Lt. and I will be there momentarily,” Hunter hung up and Ryo sighed and swung himself off the bed.

 

“I guess I’m not getting laid huh?” he asked in a dry tone, a smirk on his face. 

 

Hunter walked back to him. He ran his fingers through Ryo’s hair, patting it in place and straightening his clothes before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Ryo’s nose and smiling. “That’s going to have to wait for now , Baby. We have an appointment with the Captain to discuss developments and all that shit. Now let’s get this over with.”

 

The walk to the Captain’s office was interesting. There was no way Ryo could hide his collar even if he’d wanted to. It was so wide it nestled just under his Adam’s Apple and went down his throat. It looked like tarnished gold. Like gold that had sat on the bottom of the ocean for millennia. It was made to resemble a fisherman’s net, the lock set in the Trident at the front. Hunter’s initials engraved just under the the small keyhole. The collar itself was beautiful, a work of art and so comfortable it already felt like an extension of his own body. He alternated between blushing furiously and smiling goofily as he was towed by his Dom down the corridors. “Where’s the key? I didn’t see one,” Ryo suddenly asked.

 

Hunter looked at him, smiling as well and patted his chest, where his dogtags sat. He didn’t say anything and didn’t slow down.

 

Ryo just kept up and smiled as crew members smiled at them.

 

CHAPTER 4 

 

Ryo was sitting in the Captain’s outer office while the Captain and his XO lost their collective shit. He’d been asked to step out by a very polite and congratulatory Captain. As soon as the door was closed behind him however he had heard the swearing start. It was loud, inventive and had not stopped for ten minutes. Anytime the Captain had run out of breath or out of things to say the XO had started. Once they had finished the gamut of English they had started in other languages. Ryo had recognised German, Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, Malay and Farsi among them. Between them they sure as hell knew how to swear.

 

The murmur of voices talking had followed the tirade. That had been fifteen minute ago now. He looked up as the door opened and his Dom stepped out. Hunter came over and pulled Ryo to his feet, leading him out the door. “The unit, especially Bologna are going to be watched. You and all the other Subs on the ship are going to start going around in pairs at least. We’re going to watch each other’s backs until further notice and the Captain is going to make some phone calls. He congratulated us on the collaring and wanted to know what took us so long. If Bologna goes anywhere near you, the Captain wants to be told immediately. If he lays a finger on you, I’m allowed to beat him bloody. If he touches another Sub without invitation the Captain will again let me beat him bloody, if the Sub is collared I get to beat him bloody with permission from the offended Dom. Either way, if Bologna fucks up, he bleeds. Now don’t we have a celebration to start?”

 

Ryo smiled, a little shyly at his Dom, “Yes Sir, I believe we do,” he said as they walked to the door.

 

*****

 

Ryo fingered his collar as he stared at his reflection in Hunter’s small mirror while his Dom locked the door. He felt the other man walk up behind him and wrap strong arms around his waist. Ryo leaned back into the touch and sighed contentedly. “May I serve you , Sir?” he whispered.

 

“Nothing would please me more,” Hunter whispered back. 

 

Ryo turned in the other man’s arms and carefully pushed on the well muscled chest until he had Hunter against the bed. Then he slowly started to peel his Dom out of his uniform, carefully folding each item and setting it on the dresser unit. He layered small kisses and tiny licks on the beautiful skin he revealed as he went, until he had Hunter completely nude. Then he removed his own clothing carefully but without teasing and set it next to Hunter’s. He went to the small toiletries bag he had started to keep in Hunter’s quarters and pulled out a bottle of Almond Oil. He went back to his Dom and carefully pushed at his chest until the man was lying on his bed. “On your front please, Sir,” the Geisha said quietly and Hunter turned over.

 

Ryo oiled his hands and straddled the man on the bed. He ran his hands over the solid shoulders and back until he had it all slick and shiny, then he set about putting an end to all the knots he’d felt. He was determined to make his Dom melt under the Geisha’s knowing touch. When the back and shoulders were done to his satisfaction he moved to kneel by the bed to get a good vantage to work on Hunter’s solid legs, until the hard muscles under his hands softened and relaxed.

 

“Turn over, please,” and Hunter slowly rolled himself onto his back. Ryo could see the man was obviously relaxed, but his cock was showing no interest in relaxing. The massage had his cock hard and at attention. Ryo smiled and set to work on Hunter’s chiselled chest. He worked slowly and steadily, keeping his hands above the waist at all times. Not wanting to tease his Dom and enjoying the service part of his dynamic.

 

He smiled when he saw Hunter fighting to keep his eyes open and dropped a kiss on the head of that straining cock. Hunter’s eyes snapped open again and watched fascinated as Ryo climbed back on the bed and straddled him. Then the Sub reached behind him and started to move slowly. Realisation dawned quickly in Hunter’s eyes and one hand quickly traced it’s way over Ryo’s to feel as Ryo used his still slick fingers to open himself up. Hunter’s fingers followed Ryo’s own to Ryo’s pucker and played around it as Ryo’s fingers entered. Hunter was panting along with Ryo, then when Ryo started to slip his fingers out, Hunter pushed his thicker ones in. The sudden change in pressure making Ryo buck in Hunter’s lap.

 

Hunter kept his fingers inside and moved them gently, stroking Ryo’s channel and making the other man gasp and writhe. Ryo had left enough oil around his hole to make it easy for Hunter to push two then three fingers into him. He gently moved them in and out until Ryo was sweating and had his hands braced on Hunter’s chest, pushing himself into the thick fingers giving him so much pleasure. When Hunter moved his fingers away Ryo whined in frustration.

 

He heard Hunter chuckle breathlessly as he took hold of Ryo’s hips and changed his position. Ryo got it in a second. Reaching back he took hold of Hunter’s thick cock and blinked when he felt the condom covering it. He’d been so lost he’d forgotten about condoms, his Dom obviously hadn’t. Blinking stray thoughts away, he placed the head at his entranced and pushed himself onto it. Happily impaling himself until he was sitting in his Dom’s lap, with Hunter’s cock in him as far as it could go. Hunter held him still for what felt like hours as they both adjusted and fought for control of their own bodies. Then slowly Ryo felt himself lifted and Hunter carefully thrusting up into him.

 

Ryo moaned at how good that felt. Hunter gave another careful thrust, almost like he was testing things out and at Ryo’s second moan he let loose. He snapped his hips into Ryo and pulled him down with each thrust. His pace increased. The slap of bodies loud in the small cabin a counterpoint to the harsh panting and louder moans. No one passing these quarters would have any doubts to what was happening behind the door.

 

Ryo was in Heaven. He let his body relax, dropped his shoulders and let his head rest forward. He gave himself over to his Dom and enjoyed the ride. He wasn’t even thinking about cumming. An orgasm was irrelevant as this point. He was enjoying the feel of his Dom sliding in and out of his body, just using his hole. The feeling overtaking his body was incredible. The peace in feeling well used had his body feeling like he was wrapped in cotton wool. He barely heard a voice from far away ordering him to come. But somehow he heard it and his body obeyed the order, his orgasm knocking his breath out of his lungs when it hit. He shook through it while his Dom kept thrusting into him and that sensation just prolonged the orgasm until Ryo collapsed over his Dom’s chest before the other man was even finished.  
Ryo felt two arms hold him tightly and then Hunter’s cock pulse repeatedly inside him, pumping out the man’s orgasm. They were both shaking from the intensity, neither of them had any breath to say anything during climax and definitely for minutes after all they had strength for was to clutch at each other in Hunter’s bed. Sleep claimed them fast and carried them both under still wrapped around each other.

 

Ryo stretched lazy cat like when his alarm went off. He heard a tinkle and stopped, hands automatically going to his neck. His fingers skirting and flitting over his new collar. He still couldn’t believe any of it had happened. Yesterday at this time he had admittedly woken in this very bed. Hunter’s pillow still warm from the night’s sleep and neither of them had had any idea how the day would have ended. He turned his head and saw Hunter watching him. 

 

Ryo grinned and quickly climbed his Dom. He lay over the larger man and cheekily nibbled on the other man’s stubbly chin. Hunter started to chuckle, his chest bouncing up and down with it. Ryo bouncing on top. Hunter flipped the blankets off them, exposing two very nude bodies. He lifted one hand and brought it down sharply on Ryo butt cheek. Quickly followed by another sharp spank to the other. 

 

Ryo gasped and squeaked at the first smack and the second. When Hunter grabbed both cheeks in hand and kneeded them Ryo groaned and pushed into those hands. 

 

“Hands on the headboard,” Hunter ordered and Ryo quickly obeyed. Gasping as his Dom kept kneading him. 

 

Hunter spread his legs and Ryo fell between them. Hunter brought his hips up while pulling Ryo into him, making them both gasp as two cocks rubbed together and filled fast. “Fuck,” the Master Chief sighed and kept going it. Again and again. Cocks rubbing against each other and hands happily full of tight ass cheeks. 

 

“Stretch up baby,” he said and Ryo swallowed but used his hands to pull his chest up. He bit his lip and looked down. His Dom’s eyes were riveted to his nipples. He watched as Hunter licked his lips and darted forward. Moist lips were suddenly locked onto a sensitive nipple. Worrying at it until it pebbled and hardened. Then releasing it and attacking its twin. Ryo was gasping and squirming as much as he could. But he was trapped. Trapped between hard hands, a hard body and a devilish mouth. Hunter even had his legs wrapped around Ryo’s calves, stopping Ryo from getting any traction. 

 

All he could do was buck and then somehow Hunter managed to control even that and time them to counter his own thrusts. Ryo was trembling. He couldn't come yet but God Almighty he needed to. No one in his past had ever brought him to the edge just by doing something like this. Sure he could come on command as any good Geisha, but that was him controlling his body to respond as expected. This, this was nothing like that. Frottage was something you did in your teens. And something you took control of and handled as early as possible in puberty. But Hunter had him biting his lips just to hope to be able to wait until he was given permission. And fuck it, he was going to beg, he knew it even as his mouth opened and “Pleasepleaseplease-” fell out. 

 

Hunter took one hand off Ryo ass and threaded it into his hair, pulling Ryo’s head down. He'd relinquished Ryo’s tortured nipples and claimed Ryo’s waiting lips. He plunged his tongue in and investigated the warm cavern before pulling away and finding Ryo’s ear. “Come,” he whispered and Ryo cried out as he did. He felt Hunter strain under him and wet heat joined his own between them. 

 

Ryo dropped into waiting arms and floated as he was cuddled. His damp hair was brushed away from his forehead and tiny kisses placed along his hairline. He fairly preened at the attention. Happily accepting these loving caresses as his due. “I love you too,” he whispered softly, not wanting to speak incase the wonderful spell broke. Hunter’s movements never stopped, slowed or changed. “I know,” was all he said. 

 

Another alarm eventually brought them awake and Hunter slowly pushed Ryo away. “Time to get the day started. You’ve got about an hour before duty, but mine starts in 30. I'll visit when I've got my teams set if I can. Otherwise I'll see you at breakfast. Behave yourself. Love you,” he said as he rolled out of bed, grabbed his gear and after a sweet kiss on the lips, hightailed it out of the room. 

 

Ryo smiled to himself, stretched out and set his second alarm. He'd get up in half an hour and get his day started. He fingered his collar and rolled over into Hunter’s pillow enjoying the scent of the man he had fallen in love with so fast his head was spinning, collared and spinning. 

 

CHAPTER 5

 

Ryo walked towards his office. His mind thinking of the day's menu and absently listening to the light tinkle tinkle of his collar. The weight and sound still so very new to him, but strangely warm and comforting around his neck, and the light sound, a relaxing music in his ears. 

 

He registered the attention thrown his way, peripherally. He was a Geisha, and Geisha always got a lot of attention, so he ignored it all and kept going. He looked up at the light chuckle. Evan was leaning against his door, obviously waiting for him as usual.

 

Ryo blinked at him, then broke into a wide grin. He lifted a hand and pointed at Evan’s neck, now sporting a wide, light tan suede collar, an M. Owens, was burned into it. “I see Owens didn't waste any time,” he said.

 

“Neither did the Master Chief. Can I take a closer look at that?” Evan asked. He moved closer at Ryo’s nod, and looked at the collar wrapped around Ryo’s throat. “Wow, that’s his House Collar isn’t it? I’d heard of them before, but I've only ever seen them in pictures. Never up close. You guys are really serious. No Poseidon Dom would waste his one chance to collar his perfect partner with their House Collar. They really are beautiful, aren’t they?”

 

Ryo blushed and shifted his feet. He couldn't stop the huge smile from splitting his face. “Hunter and I were always headed here. From minute one, we sort of took this very seriously. I didn't realise he was so serious though until he pointed out we had been dating for months. After that, well there was no way I was going to say no. Come to think of it. I would have knelt for him that first day if he'd asked,“ Ryo said, shaking his head at his own apparent blindness. “You and Owens?”

 

Even blushed sweetly and looked at his feet for a second. “Marshall took me back to his quarters, took this out of his drawer and just looked at me. He told me he’d got this from a leather worker in Hawaii last time we docked. He’s got a jewelry one on order already. It should get here with the next mailbag. This one is for the field. I, huh, I hadn't known he was this serious about me. God, I can’t believe I got this lucky,” he finished, his arms crossing himself in a self hug that had Ryo chuckling and grabbing the younger Sub in for a quick hug.

 

“Yes, Ev. It's real,” he whispered into his ear. “Now get your ass in there. We have work to do,” Ryo said pushing Evan to the door which lead to his office and through that to the kitchens. He followed Evan in and took off his uniform jacket. He hung it in his tiny closet and took out a fresh Chefs jacket, slipping it on. He buttoned up and went to the small mirror, quickly making the adjustments that had his jacket sitting comfortably and his collar on display. He looked at his Chef's Scarf and considered it. He hadn't worked without it since he'd started in the kitchens, but wearing it now would only cover his collar and he really didn't want to do that. So he folded it carefully and wrapped it around his wrist, tucking it in and tying it off. 

 

He pushed through the door and entered the kitchen, Evan as always at his heels. The kitchen stopped and stood to attention. He sighed and waved it off. “You don’t have time to stand on ceremony, get back to work,” he chuckled and started down the line, checking on his people as he went.

 

“How's breakfast, Maree?” he asked the woman in charge of making sure that meal went out each morning.

 

“Fine Sir. We've got bacon, eggs, and all the other usual suspects. We're already serving the first seating now,” she reported easily. She looked at him and smiled. “Congratulations Sir. Your good news has already made the rounds of the ship. Yours too Carter. Congratulations to you both,” she told them. Ryo nodded and smiled walking away to the lunch section, Evan again following him. 

 

“Where's the beef stock? “ someone called out. 

 

“On the way,” a harried voice replied.

 

Ryo twitched at that. Someone sounded under strain. He stopped to look to his left. A young sailor was there, carrying a stockpot too large for two men to carry, let alone for one. Ryo made to call out, but everything happened at once. The young man, already over balanced, tripped over his own foot and the massive pot fell to the ground. In a scene worthy of a cartoon, the liquid found the floor and bounced up. Ryo was apparently in the way because in a second he was drenched in cold beef stock. He could feel the cold liquid seep into his clothes and reach his skin. His brain repeating, thank god it's cold, over and over. 

 

He wiped his face with his hands and looked around. Evan was stock still behind him, the stock was all over the floor and the kitchen was silent. “One, if this is how you react in an emergency, I'm glad we're not under attack. Two, why the hell was this kid bringing a full stock pot to you, when you all know you go to the stock, the stock stays safely in the fridge. Evan, get this place cleaned up. I want everyone in emergency drills as of tomorrow and organise for some Occupational Health and Safety Courses ASAP,” he snapped at his Assistant.

 

“Yes Sir, “ Evan snapped out.

 

Then Ryo turned to him and sighed looking down at himself. “Fuck Ev, I need a shower. Can you grab me some clothes? I'm headed to the showers just down the corridor. I don't want to trail stock all over the place.” He smiled sheepishly when Evan nodded and walked off stepping carefully.

 

Ryo stalked into the locker room area and peeled himself out if his soaked clothing. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and and some Naval issue general soap from another shelf and headed to the showers, still grumbling to himself. He walked into a stall and adjusted the water. He stepped under the water and quickly soaped himself up, he had no interest in taking his time. This was a communal shower and a lack of privacy was guaranteed. He rinsed off quickly and turned the water off. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his hips as he waited for Evan to bring him his clothes. 

 

The door opened and he looked up expecting Evan. Instead another man was leaning in the doorway. Ryo knew his day had not gotten any better. He made a show of looking at the name on the man’s jacket. “Have you got a problem, Bologna?” he asked, making his rank sound in his voice.

 

“Yeah Geisha, I got a problem. It’s you. You're not on my cock. But you can change that. You just drop that towel and bend over for me. That’ll be the end of my problem,” he said stalking to Ryo.

 

Ryo couldn’t stop the bark of sarcastic laughter that came out of him. “Oh laying a hand on me would stop all of your problems alright, believe me. Cause if I don’t kill you, my Dom. will,” Ryo ground out. He crouched a little when he felt the wall at his back. He might be a Sub, he might be naked, he might not have any weapons, but fuck it all, he wasn't helpless.

 

However he hadn't counted on a fully trained Army Ranger. The man was across the room and Ryo felt his head hit the wall. He saw blackness coming for him and knew he had to keep fighting. He got his hand at Bologna’s throat and tried to push the man away. Then he felt himself falling and his towel was whipped away. Bologna grabbed his hair and smacked his face into the floor. Ryo just managed to turn his face enough so his cheek hit the floor instead of his nose. Ryo struggled using both arms and legs to try and dislodge the man sitting on his back. 

 

Bologna, the asshole was laughing at him. “Yeah little Geisha struggle,” he taunted, then he pulled Ryo’s left arm behind his back and up, almost pulling it out of it's socket and making Ryo cry out. Bologna just laughed again. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said, leaning over and licking Ryo’s Geisha mark.

 

“Get off me! Get off me! Get off! Get off! Get off! No! No! No!” Ryo was shouting now. Shouting as loud as he could, when he felt something get shoved into his mouth and he realised it was his towel. He screamed in frustration and tried to struggle again but the sharp pain from his shoulder stopped him. He screamed again, knowing it was useless. The towel muffled everything. The asshole had one arm behind his back and somehow his other hand was painfully under Bologna’s knee. He couldn’t stop screaming though and Bologna was restraining him only at this point.

 

Somehow the screaming got louder, almost a growl. Then he felt the restraining weight leave him and he was free again. The towel was pulled from his mouth and draped over him again. Ryo fought the hands trying to lift him up until he recognized Evan’s voice telling him it was okay. He wasn’t alone. He was safe. He stifled a sob and looked around. Evan was there beside him. Trying to cover him with a towel. Beyond him, Ryo could hear struggles.

 

Just beyond Evan stood Maree, his breakfast Sous Chef. She had her back to them and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was holding her large chef's knife, almost like she was guarding them. Even was trying to get Ryo into his clothes and once he noticed, Ryo quickly, if shakily, got dressed. Then he concentrated on the rest of what was going on. There was a fight going on in the showers, just beyond Maree and he needed to see. Once dressed he stood up and looked around Maree. He gasped, his Dom and Bologna were in the corner of the room going blow for blow.

 

Then Bologna suddenly broke out of the corner and ran for the door. Hunter followed him once he’d seen Ryo was alright.

 

Ryo didn't wait, he chased after both men. He wasn't alone as he heard Evan and Maree following him. He saw Hunter run down the corridor and gave chase. Hunter turned right and Ryo followed again until they all burst through the final doors and they were on deck. 

 

As Hunter burst through behind Bologna he yelled. “Judgement Circle!” and suddenly he and the Ranger were surrounded by Navy men. They circled each other warily, looking for weaknesses. 

 

“Ranger, Master Chief!” The Captain snapped. Everyone stopped and stood at attention. “Joseph Bologna, we have audio of you trying to force yourself on another Dom’s collared Submissive.”

 

“I did nothing. He was begging me for it. He's not happy with what he's getting is all. He wanted to play a bit rough,” Bologna snarled. 

 

“Mr. Bologna. Anyone with any type of education will tell you that White Petal Geisha don't play rough. And they don't experience any problems telling their Dom what they want. I also know that the Lt. Commander has absolutely no problem in making his wishes known. So since you obviously do have a problem, I'm going to give you the chance to learn something. On this boat, I am the law. We have three ways of dealing with a transgression of this regard. You can choose to have a formal reprimand placed in your file and take those consequences. You can choose public discipline, or you can face the Judgement Circle. You placed hands on a Collared Submissive, a Geisha and regardless of what we do here today Lotus will have their piece of you. The last man that made a Geisha bleed was hung from a cross and flayed alive. And don't think the US Government can protect you. That man I was talking about was an Air Force General. 

 

“Your second option is to accept public disciple. Tomorrow you'll be put on the list and either myself, my XO or the Master Chief there will take a strap, whip or cane to your back. We are all rated for all three implements. Lastly, you have the choice of the Judgement Circle. Two men enter. The Accused, that's you and the Wronged, that's the Master Chief. You duke it out until one if you gives up or can't keep going. Once it's done, it's done. Either way you will not, go anywhere near the Lt. Commander for the remainder of the trip. Make your choice,” the Captain finished and strolled casually around the circle.

 

Ryo was confused, he grabbed Evan, trying to make him explain. It was Evan’s Dom who answered however. “This is Dom justice. Dom against Dom. The Master Chief needs to beat him bloody for what he tried to do to you. I was with him when Evan came running to find us. He’d heard the other Rangers talk about the hard on Bologna has for you, and Bologna wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he freaked out and came to find the Master Chief. We came running. We could hear you out in the corridor. Half your kitchen crew were out there with their knives out trying to investigate the noise. The Master Chief flew right through them to get to you. 

 

“Ships are small communities. They all have their own system of justice. Ours is the Circle. Two Doms enter, one Dom won't be getting up without medical. Don't worry about the Chief. Bologna is going to get his ass handed to him if he's dumb enough to choose the Circle.”

 

Ryo was wringing his hands. Hunter hadn't even looked at him since leaving the showers. 

 

Bologna laughed suddenly. “I'll take this Circle you got going on, Sir,” he said, voice insolent. “Come on Popeye, let's see what you got. Oh don't worry Geisha, I'll come play with you as soon as I'm done here,” he taunted and Ryo tried to launch himself at the arrogant asshole only to find himself held back by many hands. They only let go when he assured them he was calm. Then mayhem started. Bologna launched himself, hoping to find Hunter off guard or distracted. Only Hunter had been paying close attention and the Ranger ran into a raised boot in the solar plexus. And as quick as that it was on. 

 

They traded blows back and forth, punches followed by kicks and head butts. Bologna caught Hunter on the chin. Hunter landed a vicious kick to the leg. They ranged around the whole circle of servicemen. Punching and kicking, ducking and blocking. It was like watching Gladiators in the here and now. Suddenly Hunter swayed right. Bologna came in for a knockout punch, thinking he had won. Hunter fell gracefully to the deck and at the last second kicked out his foot and swept Bologna’s legs out from under him. As soon as they were both floored, Hunter moved. He had the Ranger straddled. Arms pinned at his sides, an almost exactly image if how Ryan had been in the showers earlier.

 

Then Hunter let loose. Blow after blow landed on Bologna’s face. Left, right, left, right. The sounds could have almost been a metronome in their rhythm. “I think that’s enough Master Chief,” the Captain's voice said from behind Ryo. Hunter stopped and looked down at the bloody pulp on the deck. “Ranger Bologna, do you yield to the other Dom in the circle?”

 

Everyone looked and waited until finally the Ranger nodded. Hunter nodded and slowly made his way to Ryo. Their eyes locked and Ryo flew into his arms. He wrapped himself around his Dom, burying his face in the other man’s neck. There was only silence. Ryo was thankful for that silence because they both heard it at the same time. Hunter tensed and threw Ryo away from him. He span around to find Bologna on his feet and holding a knife. Hunter moved like lightening. He was in the Ranger’s space before the man knew it. He dodged the knife thrust easily, turned the Ranger around and locked his arms around Bologna’s neck and head. He exerted pressure. “Drop the knife and I won't have to kill you,” Hunter ground out. Bologna kept hold. “Drop it you asshole. Don't make me kill you,” Hunter almost pleaded. 

 

Bologna lifted the knife and tried to stab at the man holding him down, he couldn’t stab him, but he did slice the arm around his neck open, blood suddenly gushing out. Ryo had not stopped watching his Dom and gasped when Hunter was cut so he saw when Hunter made his decision and with a sigh, jerked his arms. They all heard the sickening crack as Bologna’s neck snapped. The man was dead.

 

CHAPTER 6

 

Ryo rushed past everyone and fell into Hunter’s arms. He ran both hands over his Dom. “A-a-a,” he kept stuttering. His hands finally stopping their fluttering and cradling Hunter’s slashed arm. 

 

“Calm down,” Hunter ordered and Ryo took in a sharp breath. 

 

He nodded once and took stock. “I don't usually fall apart like this. I'll be fine in a second.”

 

“I know you will be. The Doctor is here. Come with me to Medical. I want you checked out as well.” Hunter said holding his arm out to the Doctor. In seconds they were heading into the Doctor’s realm, listening to the man as he grumbled about idiot men increasing his workload and his paperwork. Behind them Ryo heard the Doctor’s second call on some men to help get the Ranger into cold store. Ryo ignored it all in favour of watching his Dom. 

 

Hunter held his uninjured hand out and Ryo grabbed it gratefully. “I can't understand why I'm falling apart. I'm never like this,” Ryo mumbled. 

 

He almost bristled when he heard his Dom chuckle. Then he allowed himself to be drawn into the man’s side and leant there as they walked into the infirmary.  
The Master Chief went where the Doctor pointed and hopped up on a bed. Ryo was pulled into the V his Dom’s legs made and curled into the massive chest. 

 

“Sweetheart, I know that. What you have gone through today. Both by yourself and what you saw. It's going to have an affect in you. It's to be expected,” Hunter tried to comfort the other man. 

 

Ryo shook his head. “I'm a Naval Officer. I shouldn't fall apart like this. I'm trained to act not react.”

 

“Ryo, answer me this,” he waited until Ryo nodded. “Have you ever watched someone you love fight. And probably as far as you know, fight for their life?”

 

Ryo lifted a trembling hand to Hunter's jaw where bruises were already showing, and shook his head. Then he collapsed in his Dom’s arms and stayed there for as long as he could. 

 

Hunter crooned sweet whispers in his ear and rubbed his back with his good hand. Ryo enjoyed the feel of his Dom’s care. He heard the Doctor come back and made to move. Hunter held him tighter, so Ryo sighed and stayed where he was. He could hear the Doctor fuss and work but tuned most of it out, just breathing in the scent of safety and love. 

 

“Master Chief? Is it possible to examine the Lt. Commander now?” a quiet voice asked. 

 

Ryo shook his head. “Like it here,” he whispered. 

 

Hunter huffed and kissed his hair. “How about they examine you here beside me and we get this all done in one shot?” Hunter asked. Ryo nodded and Hunter gave his permission. 

 

***

 

Ryo signed his statement about what happened over an hour later. He was exhausted. Hunter, beside him was trying to keep calm. The Captain took the stack of papers and filed them carefully. “None of this will touch your records negatively. My word on that. We'll drop the rest of the Rangers off as arranged. I've already reported Bologna’s demise and the circumstances. Apparently there wasn't much surprise to be had about it either. Reports and complaints have been filed about him in the past, but they've disappeared somewhere along the way. This time there would have been no way to cover anything up. This time he attacked a Lotus Geisha and after recent events, well let's just say he was a dead man walking. 

 

“Which gentlemen brings me right around to Lotus. I've already been on the phone with your Geisha Master. I've also had contact with your Social Guardian, Patrick Sheppard. It appears your Geisha Master called Sheppard. Then Sheppard called me. I've been sworn at and yelled at in multiple languages in the past hour or so. I can't say I appreciated any of it. The only saving grace is that Bologna is dead.”

 

Then his eyes zeroed in on Hunter. “His Master, called your Pleasure Master, Master Chief and plans have already been made. You two are to report to your Pleasure House in California within the week. Both of your Pleasure Masters are to meet you there. If you're lucky Sheppard will be too busy to put in an appearance. So pack your bags gentlemen. We dock at Pearl in a couple of hours. From there, it's a plane ride to LAX.” Anderson tapped the files on his desk. “I couldn't be any prouder of either of you and my reports reflect that. Sheppard has requested a two week leave for the both of you and no one says no to the ex-Admiral. So gentlemen, get packing and report back here in two weeks. Dismissed. “

 

Both men stood to attention, saluted and left.

 

“Are we in trouble?” Ryo questioned. 

 

Hunter shrugged. “Can't see why. Come on let's pack. If nothing else we get a quick holiday and I get to go shopping for some new and special toys for you.”

 

Ryo shook his head laughing. “I can get behind that,” he said happily walking beside his Dom. His Dom.  
THE END.


End file.
